Numerous pasta products exist on the market today. Although tridimensional pasta products are desirable, such products are typically achieved at the expense of their organoleptic properties. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,846 discloses an edible molding composition mainly comprising a starch, sodium caseinate, glycerol, and an emulsifier which may be used for manufacturing biodegradable packaging films or containers by extrusion or injection molding.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,440 discloses an injection molding apparatus and process for the manufacture of food or pet food products having tri-dimensional shapes, such as a bone shape for dogs or a fish shape for cats, from a mixture of meat meal and wheat flour.
Thus, there is a need for improvements in tridimensional pasta products that have good organoleptical properties which may be compared with those of traditional pasta products, and the present invention satisfies this need.